La calma después de la tormenta
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: Sabía que la calma de su vida, se iría. Estaría todos los días esperando que su hijo volviera con vida. Y temiendo el día en que le digan que su pequeño hijito, murió, defendiendo a sus amigos. Porque eso pasaría, tarde o temprano, cuando lo mandara al Campamento Mestizo.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, sus personajes y mundo le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_La calma después de la tormenta._

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please _

_Black Velvet—Alannah Myles_

* * *

Solamente había muy pocas cosas que lograban asustar a Percy, de tan solo siete años. No era un nene que se asustaba por cosas simples. No, no era así él. Después de todo lo que había vivido a su corta edad, de todos los maltratos de parte de su padrastro Gabe, no se asustaba.

Pero había muy pocas cosas que sí lograban asustarlo. Y eran las tormentas. Y eso era lo que le estaba pasando esa noche.

Su día no había sido muy bueno que digamos. Había estado malhumorado e irritado. Si hubiera estado cerca del océano, su humor estaría reflejado en él. Eso lo había descubierto hace poco.

Y su día no había mejorado.

Luego de haber llegado del colegio, tuvo que soportar los abusos de Gabe, el cual se había enojado, porque Percy había interrumpido una importantísima partida de póker. Cómo si Percy le importara su estúpido juego. Para sumarle a eso, como Percy no estaba de humor, le contestó, cosa que no debió haber hecho. Después de recibir el _merecido _por parte del Apestoso Gabe, se fue a refugiar a su cuarto, en dónde se quedó hasta que su madre llegara.

Ella, Sally, era la única que lograba que a Percy se le fuera el enojo, la única que lograba animarlo en esos días. Para Percy, su madre era la persona más importante en toda su vida.

Luego de que Sally comiera con su hijo en su cuarto, y de que lo acostara y le diera algunas de las golosinas azules que le había traído de muestra del negocio en dónde trabaja, Percy logró dormirse, sin ningún inconveniente.

Pero, como la suerte no acompaña al pequeño Percy, unos sueños que había empezado a tener desde hace un tiempo, lo atormentaron.

Y, como si fuera cosa del destino, una tormenta se desató por todo Nueva York.

Inmediatamente, luego de que la tormenta comenzara, Sally fue derecho hacía el cuarto de su hijo. Sabía que apenas escuchara los truenos, Percy se despertaría y estaría asustado.

Y así fue.

Apenas entró al cuarto de su hijo, lo encontró en su cama, acurrucado en una esquina, mientras que se tapaba la cabeza con las mantas de su cama, intentando amortiguar el ruido de la tormenta.

—Shh…—se acercó Sally a la cama, mientras que prendía la luz de la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Percy, y se sentaba al lado de su hijo—. Tranquilo, Percy. No va a pasar nada.

Percy se aferró al cuerpo de su madre, al tiempo que volvía a temblar por otro trueno que sonaba en la calle.

—T-tego m-miedo, mami—susurra él, contra el pecho de su madre, haciendo que su voz salga amortiguada.

—Tranquilo, ya estoy acá. No va a pasar nada—volvió a tranquilizarlo su madre, al tiempo que se acomodaba en la cama de Percy y lo acercó a su pecho.

En esa posición estuvieron un largo rato. Cada vez que un rayo o trueno sonaba, Percy se apretaba aún más a su madre, y ella lo calmaba, acariciando su cabello pelinegro.

Estuvieron los dos, abrazados, hasta que la tormenta pasó y Percy, finalmente, se pudo dormir. Pero, antes de caer, nuevamente a los brazos de Morfeo, le comentó algo a su madre.

—Quédate conmigo, mami—rogó Percy, mientras que la miraba a los ojos con sus ojos verdes mar, que hacía recordar, a Sally, a Poseidón.

—Me quedaré, mi amor. No me voy a ir a ningún lado—prometió ella, mientras que le besaba la cabeza y se acomodaban ambos en la cama, para poder dormir lo que quedaba de la noche.

_No me iré a ningún lado, Percy. Tú serás él que se irá,_ pensó Sally, mirando a su pequeño hijo. Ella sabía que después de la tormenta, la calma aparece. Pero ella dudaba que la calma que tenía Percy en esos momentos, desaparecería y todo, para poder defenderse de los monstruos.

Sabía que la calma de su vida, se iría. Estaría todos los días esperando que su hijo volviera con vida. Y temiendo el día en que le digan que su pequeño hijito, murió, defendiendo a sus amigos. Porque eso pasaría, tarde o temprano, cuando lo mandara al Campamento Mestizo.

Pero sabía que, si lo mandaba a dónde Poseidón le había comentado, estaría alejada de su pequeño, de su hijo, sin saber qué cosas pasaría él.

_Poseidón, si amas a tu hijo, ayúdalo. Has que la calma, después de la tormenta, sirva para algo,_ pensó Sally, antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo, igual que su hijo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Luego de muuuuuuchoooooo tiempo sin escribir (una tortura para mí) y de estar enferma (el mismo Tártaro en mi cuarto)... He aquí con esta pequeña escena. Nose, se me ocurrió recién, porque, acá en Buenos Aires, está... bueno.. estaba lloviendo. Así que se me ocurrió esto.**

**No los voy a cansar con un monólogo más largo que la historia. Lo que les digo es que voy a tener muuuuuuuuuuuuuuchooooooo tiempo libre. Terminé el colegio (WIIIII! *empieza a saltar por todos lados, hasta sale a la calle***

**Los dejo, y nos leemos luego.**

**~Bel~**


End file.
